Odio a Draco Malfoy
by LaLi
Summary: Con todas las fuerzas de una Weasley todos los días del año. Club Odio a Draco Malfoy. ¡Únete!
1. Prólogo

ODIO A DRACO MALFOY  
  
Prólogo  
  
Hoy es uno de esos días en los que si pudiera dormiría sin levantar cabeza. Vivo una contradicción. Por una parte, me gustaría hacer muchas cosas, pero por otra no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Todo me parece mal. No soporto sentirme así y estar encerrada en Hogwarts con gente que no me entiende ni le interesa me pone histérica. Lo único que hacen es irritarme.  
  
También estoy cansada de ser la pequeña y ser tratada siempre como una niña por mis padres. Cada día una cartita, preguntándome como lo estoy pasando y si todo va bien. Claro, como ahora sólo quedamos Ron y yo en casa, no tienen nada más que hacer que molestarme a mí. Porque por supuesto, Ron es mayor ya. Esta haciendo séptimo... Uauh. Y yo soy la niñita de la casa. La niñita que tiene que aguantar estar en sexto curso y ser el hazmerreír de los Slyherins cada mañana al recibir la carta maldita.  
  
Odio a los slytherins.  
  
Y, muy intensamente, odio a Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Me pasas la mantequilla, Ginny?- me pregunta Neville mientras muerde una tostada.  
  
Se la paso bruscamente, pensando en otras cosas.  
  
- Toma.  
  
- Gra-gracias.- Neville se unta la tostada mientras Parvati le pregunta mediante señas que qué me pasa. Éste le dice que no lo sabe. Por dios, ¿se creen que estoy ciega? Los tengo a dos metros.  
  
Ah, os quería hablar de Parvati. También la odio, aunque con menos instintos violentos que con Malfoy. En el tercer año, ella, Lavander y yo empezamos a ser mejores amigas. Íbamos juntas a todas partes e hablábamos de muchísimas cosas.  
  
Aunque fue Parvati quién me obligó a fijarme en otros chicos. Por aquel entonces yo tenía algo parecido a una obsesión con Harry. Gracias al cielo la superé, y me fijé en otros. Concretamente en dos hasta que elegí a Zacharias.  
  
Estuvimos saliendo hasta hace poco más de tres meses. Ahora es mi mejor amigo. El chico tiene su encanto. No es que aún me guste, porque no hay posibilidades, pero tiene cierto... cierto morbo. Hay que reconocerlo.  
  
Él... bueno. Fue él quien cortó conmigo. Eso es conocido por todo alumno de la escuela. Lo que también lo es, pero que no debería serlo, es que me dejó porque era gay.  
  
Sí, gay.  
  
¿Por qué lo sabe toda la escuela? ¿Por qué algo tan embarazoso y hasta ofensivo lo sabe todo el mundo? Bueno, preguntádselo a Parvati.  
  
¿Véis la relación? Os lo aclararé.  
  
Yo, totalmente desconsolada y amargada, fui a buscar consuelo y compañía con Parvati, supuestamente mi mejor amiga. Ésta fue de lo más comprensiva conmigo.  
  
Sí que lo fue... Le interesaba saber algo tan suculento. Un cotilleo así no se encontraba cada día.  
  
Ella, después de prometer su silencio, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a  
  
contárselo a Pansy Parkinson. La reina de los cotilleos. La reina de todo, en general. La chica más popular de todo Hogwarts. La última persona que me gustaría que se enterara de mis desgracias. Bueno, la penúltima.  
  
Draco Malfoy ocupa el puesto de honor. Cómo no.  
  
Realmente no puedo dejar de odiarle. Es algo superior a mí. Preferiría ignorarle, ¡pero me es imposible! No puedo.  
  
Oh, mierda. El correo. Ahí llega mi cartita paternal.  
  
Cae encima de mi mesa y la cojo, claro. Me gustaría guardármela y leerla en otro lugar, pero Malfoy me está mirando con su estúpida sonrisa, así que no puedo echarme atrás. Sería peor.  
  
La abro. La leo rápidamente. Nada nuevo. Nada interesante.  
  
Mierda, Malfoy se acerca. Generalmente veo como envía a uno de sus secuaces para molestarme, pero esta vez se ha dignado a dar la cara. Cabrón.  
  
Y llega.  
  
- Eh, Weasley. Parece que tus padres gastan bastante pergamino en ti, ¿no? Deberías decirles que no es necesario. Es un gasto demasiado grande para vuestra triste economía.- se aplasta el pelo contra la nuca con una mano mientras sonríe desagradablemente- Aunque en parte les entiendo. ¿Qué padre no se preocuparía por una hija que tiene la afición de crear homosexuales?- se codea con sus secuaces que le rodean y se marcha riendo escandalosamente.  
  
Yo tengo los nudillos de las manos totalmente blancos por la rabia. Neville me mira, preocupado. Yo no puedo evitar temblar. No puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas.  
  
Le odio. No puedo soportarlo. Y no puedo contestar a sus provocaciones porque siempre tengo al Profesor Snape vigilándome. Una vez salté encima de Malfoy para estrangularle, pero Snape pudo evitarlo. Cerdo. Ahora sólo puedo aguantar hasta que se me ocurra algo para vengarme.  
  
- Ginny, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Neville con su típica indecisión y su poco carácter.  
  
- Sí. Claro.- intento relajarme.  
  
Se me acercan unas cuantas chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Son majas, aunque no de mi estilo.  
  
- Ginny, esto es vergonzoso. Ese tío es un capullo.  
  
- Sí, tienes toda la razón. Esto no puede seguir así.- dice otra.  
  
Ellas hablan mucho, como podéis ver, pero cuando me insulta no dicen nada. Qué curioso.  
  
- Lo sé. ¿Alguna idea?- pregunto yo, provocadora.  
  
Se hace el silencio. Saben que demasiado no se puede hacer, si no te comprometes.  
  
Aparece Luna Lovegood (de algún lugar insospechado), amiga mía desde hace poco, y con su natural felicidad y excentricidad dice:  
  
- ¡Yo tengo una idea! ¿Y si le pegamos un cartel en la espalda que diga "Soy tonto"?- empieza a reírse doblada sobre sí misma hasta que de golpe se para, se recompone y nos mira toda seria. Yo estoy acostumbrada a estos cambios, pero las demás tienen los ojos como platos- No, tengo una aún mejor. Hagamos un club.  
  
- ¿Un club?- pregunto yo. Aquí me ha desconcertado.  
  
- Claro. Un club que se llame: Odio a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oh, ¡qué idea!  
  
N/A:  
  
¡Aquí tenéis el prólogo de una historia que parece que va a dar fruto! La primera larga que seguiré. Todo un récord. Pensada hasta el final. Algo sorprendente en mí. Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el primer capítulo con cierta rapidez.  
  
Si podéis dejarme un review para contarme vuestra opinión, me encantará.  
  
¡Gracias por leer!  
  
LaLi 


	2. El club

Odio a Draco Malfoy 

**Capítulo primero: El club**

¡Un club! 

Y tiene que llamarse "Odio a Draco Malfoy". 

A ver, el nombre tiene gancho, eso está claro. Realmente Luna esta vez ha tenido una muy, pero que muy buena idea. Tendré que darle las gracias más tarde. 

La reacción del resto de chicas es interesante. Algunas sueltan una risita incrédula, mientras otras miran a Luna con preocupación. La única a la que le parece entusiasmar la idea es a Susan Bones. Esta chica siempre está contenta con todo. Se adapta a todas las situaciones y se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Me gustaría realmente saber su secreto para ser tan feliz. ¿Hay algún tipo de poción que te convierta en eso? Sería una maravilla. 

Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Luego no hay quien me entienda. A ver, sí. El club. 

Yo acepto la idea al cabo de pensármelo unos... ¿Tres segundos? La idea de crear una agrupación contra cierto imbécil identificado me produce placer. Un placer perverso que no es digno de una Gryffindor. Aunque en estos momentos lo que es digno y lo que no me resbala como un poco bastante. 

- Pero, Luna... No sé yo si eso sería prudente... Ya sabes, él es...- Empieza Padma Patil un poco cohibida. 

- ¿Él es qué? – responde ella mientras se vuelve a colocar la pluma para que le sujete el pelo milagrosamente. Tiene demasiado, y esa pluma es diminuta comparada con lo que tiene que aguantar. Pobre. 

- Bueno, ya sabes. 

Luna la mira interrogante y se acerca a una mesa para coger una tostada. 

- Chica, meterse con Malfoy no es muy...- sigue ella casi en un susurro. A esta lo que le faltan son huevos. Y perdón por la expresión. 

- ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué su padre es Lucius Malfoy?

La pobre chica da un paso atrás. No está acostumbrada a un carácter tan directo. 

Asiente.  

- Ah.- sonríe y se da la vuelta para mirarme- ¿A ti te parece bien, Virgi? 

Ese horrible nombre. Por Merlín, no lo soporto. 

- No me llames así, Luna. Es horroroso. 

- Vaaaale.- Se aparta un mechón de pelo rebelde de golpe y suspira- ¿Entonces? 

- Sí, por mí genial. Me encantaría unirme. 

- ¿Unirte?- se ríe mientras se rasca la oreja- No, Virgi, no. Tú serás nuestra Presidenta. Hasta luego, chica. Me voy a leer El Quisquilloso. 

Y se va. Pero que morro. 

Padma Patil también se va, pensativa.

Y Luna ya la está liando. Tendría que sospechar más de ella. Siempre me mete en líos. 

Además, presidenta. No si al final voy a ser la pringada de turno, como siempre. No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de ser como una Harry Potter. Siempre me pasa todo a mí. Es un poco pesado, al final. 

Hannah Abbot, amiga de Susan Bones, se acerca a mí y me dice: 

- Yo no sé si odio a Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? 

La miro. Ahora me ha pillado. ¿Cómo puede saberse? Voy a decir lo típico, y listos. 

- Cuando odias a alguien, simplemente lo sabes.- Generalmente se dice en el amor, pero para el caso nos sirve. 

- Ah. 

No parece muy convencida. 

- Mira, ¿tú crees que su comportamiento es inadecuado e inadmisible?- vamos a lo rápido.  

- Bueno... Sí, claro. 

- Pues ya está. Tú tienes que estar en el club. 

- Ah... Vale.- Mira a Susan, confundida. Ésta le sonríe y ella también lo hace. Ay, qué maja es Susan. 

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Quién lo iba a decir. Ya somos cuatro. Luna, Susan, Hannah y yo. 

Y además, soy la Presidenta. 

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto acabará mal. 

Llego al comedor. Ya es mañana. Estoy contenta. Concretamente, muy contenta. 

Mi sonrisa parece florecer sin querer a cada segundo. No tengo remedio. 

Me siento. Neville me da los buenos días. Hago lo mismo. Sigo sonriendo. Neville me pide una tostada y le paso la cesta entera. Alucina. 

Luna se acerca a mí. Se coloca delante, al otro lado de la mesa. Me mira fijamente unos dos minutos, sin decir nada. Apoya los codos en la mesa, y su cabeza sobre sus manos. Sigue mirando. Entorna los ojos y sonríe. 

- Eres feliz. 

- Bingo. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Ah, por nada en especial. He soñado que le pegaba una paliza a Malfoy. Hoy puede ser un día perfecto si mi sueño se hace realidad. 

- Vaya,- pone cara de aburrimiento y mira la mermelada de reojo- y yo que pensaba que te habías tirado a alguien.- Mete el dedo dentro y se va mientras lo chupa. 

Neville ahoga una exclamación. Se mira la mermelada y suspira. Coge la mantequilla, se unta la tostada y se la come sin ganas mientras mira de reojo esa mermelada desperdiciada. 

Adiós mermelada. Pobre chico. Era su favorita. 

Yo cojo mi tostada. La unto con mantequilla. Cojo la mermelada. La observo. Decido que no esta contaminada y que el dedo de Luna no puede ser tan grave. Me unto la tostada con mermelada. La muerdo. 

Esta buena. No me moriré, por ahora. 

Oh, no. El correo. Otro día que va a pasar lo mismo. Ya puedo ver la sonrisa de Malfoy. Ginny, tendrás que soportar sus comentarios un día más, por lo menos. 

Cae la carta. La abro. La leo. La rompo y la dejo al lado del plato. Veo a Malfoy acercarse. Cierro los puños. Los aprieto. Llega lo inevitable. 

- Pobre Weasley. Sus padres siguen pensando que es demasiado pequeña para...- interrumpe su discurso. Luna está a su lado. Mirándole fijamente. Nadie sabe de donde a salido. Esta chica podría ser una excelente espía. Draco no entiende nada. 

- Formo parte del club.- Se saca la pluma del pelo y se acerca un paso más a él. Draco abre los ojos, extrañado y algo atemorizado. 

- ¿Qué club?- pregunta él con un hilo de voz que intenta ser  algo que no es. 

- Se  llama Odio a Draco Malfoy. Las miembros nos protegemos.- levanta la pluma a la altura de su hombro. 

La mira de arriba abajo y sonríe. 

- Claro. Me gustaría saber como piensas hacerlo. 

Luna mira su pluma. Le mira a él. Suspira. Con agilidad le mete la pluma en el ojo. Draco grita. Se va llorando a causa del escozor. Maldice muchas veces. 

Luna se queda imperturbable. Me mira. 

- Parece que tu sueño se ha hecho realidad. Adiós, Virgi. 

Me gustaría besarla de lo agradecida que le estoy, pero no lo haré. Ese diminutivo repugnante con aspecto virginal me ha quitado las ganas. 

- Y entonces fue cuando la chica rara esa, le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy.- Lisa Turpin se sobresalta al girarse y verme allí, escuchando. El grupo de chicas, que no son pocas, me han visto llegar y hace rato que están calladas. Lisa es la única que no me ha visto. Bueno, hasta ahora. 

- Se llama Luna, ¿sabes? Y no le dio ningún puñetazo. Le metió la pluma en el ojo.- Cruzo los brazos. No me muevo ni un milímetro. Esta chica es una bocazas, y además esto de criticar a las espaldas es algo despreciable. 

- Bueno, ¿y eso que más da?- se levanta y también cruza los brazos. Las otras chicas se quedan donde están, observando la situación. 

- Pues da bastante, la verdad. Luna sólo se metió con Malfoy para defenderme, y no por placer como has dicho antes. Además de que no le produjo ninguna lesión grave, como seguro has podido comprobar. Ya que esto ocurrió ayer, y Malfoy parece estar perfectamente. 

- ¿Para defenderte? Bueno, qué pasa. ¿No puedes hacerlo sola?- Cho intercede, molesta. Desde el año pasado parece tenerme manía por algo. Algunas chicas empiezan a mirarla mal. Padma Patil me sonríe. Siempre he pensado que era un poco maruja, pero maja. 

- Me cuesta de creer que no lo sepas.- dejo caer yo,  falsamente extrañada. 

- ¿El qué? 

- Pues que hemos creado un club contra Draco Malfoy.- digo yo, con toda la dignidad del mundo. Realmente, cuando se lo dices a otra gente queda muy infantil. Me siento estúpida. Lo que me sorprende es que no se hayan enterado. 

Hay que ver, con lo cotillas que son. Esto de los rumores está en decadencia. Ya no es lo que era. 

Cho me mira de arriba abajo y suelta una risita tonta. 

- ¿Y quién querría unirse a tan soberbia tontería? Por favor...- Levanta la deja derecha y mira a sus amigas- Vámonos. No quiero oír más.

La chica se da la vuelta y empieza a andar. La siguen. Oigo como dice:

- ¿Un club? Qué infantil.- dice Cho, al lado de Lisa. Cho, por si no lo sabías, ha repetido séptimo- Ya somos mayorcitas para estas cosas.- Algunas asienten, pero sin demasiadas ganas. Lisa no hace nada- Una real estupidez. 

- Ginny. 

Doy un salto. ¡Por Merlín! Padma Patil se ha quedado. ¡Qué susto! Cómo la chica es menuda no la había visto... Dioses. 

- ¡Qué susto me has dado!

- Lo siento. Sólo quería decirte que me parece bien  lo del club. Me lo he pensado un poco... Y que si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaría unirme. 

- Ningún problema, Padma. Nos encantará.

Hay que ver lo majas que son algunas, a veces. 

El club va aumentando, aunque a un ritmo lento. Aunque claro, no puedo pretender que seamos cien chicas a los cuatro días.

 Estoy andando por los pasadizos, buscando a Zac. Cuesta encontrarlo. 

Algo me llama la atención. ¿Una pelea? Me doy la vuelta. 

Oh, no. Zac. Vuelve a hacer de las suyas. No hay manera de que aprenda a comportarse. 

Me acerco a él, que está discutiendo acaloradamente con un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor. El grupito popular. 

Le interrumpo. 

- Zac, Zac.- le toco el hombro- Ignóralas y vamos a dar un paseo. 

- No, Ginny. Éstas necesitan que les dejen las cosas claras. Piensan que pueden...

- Zacharias. Cállate y vámonos.- Le cojo por el brazo y empiezo a llevármelo. 

- Ui, ui. Mirad,- se ríen- se le debe haber olvidado de que es gay. 

Paro en seco. Giro en redondo. 

- ¿Decías algo?- me acerco. 

- ¿Yo? No.- Retrocede. 

- ¿Seguro? Por qué si tienes algo que decir, me lo dices a la cara, ¿vale? ¿Quién te crees que eres para...?

Zac hace rodar los ojos, suspira y me arrastra lejos de allí mientras yo sigo gritándole a esa engreída. Qué rabia. Tengo que controlar ese mal genio. 

Llegamos a nuestro árbol. Me siento debajo de él y Zac a mi lado. 

Hay silencio. 

Lo rompo, molesta. 

- ¿Por qué te metes siempre en estos líos?

- ¿Y tú porque piensas que necesito que me salves? 

- ¿Quizá no quieres mi ayuda?- le defiendo y se cabrea. Desagradecido. 

- ¿Te la he pedido, por casualidad?

- ¿Los amigos necesitan hacerlo?- ¡Pero que morro tiene el tío!

-  ¿Lo somos?

Vuelve el silencio, y esta vez incómodo y un poco ridículo. 

- Sí, lo somos.- Decido ceder por esta vez. 

- Lo sé.- Pues si lo sabes no lo preguntes, imbécil. 

Cambio de tema. 

- ¿Porqué discutías con esas?

- Estaban criticando tu nuevo y polémico club.- Se levanta y se acerca dos pasos al lago. 

- ¿Polémico?- Anda. Mira tú que bien. Ya te decía que soy un poco como Harry Potter. Siempre en medio. 

- ¿No lo sabías?- lo niego con la cabeza. Se acerca y, limpiando la hierba con el pie, se sienta delante de mí- Vaya. Pues es de lo que habla todo el mundo. Los slytherins de suben por las paredes, cosa que me encanta. 

- ¿Draco se sube por las paredes?- No puedo asegurarlo, pero tengo la impresión de que en este momento mis ojos no tienen ni pupilas, ni iris, ni lo que se tiene normalmente. Dos estrellas como calabazas ocupan esos huecos. Draco Malfoy cabreado. Draco Malfoy cabreado por mi culpa. 

Oh, sí. Qué gusto. 

- Bueno, sí. Supongo que sí. 

- ¿Supones? ¿Qué no me has dicho que los has visto?

- Sí que los he visto. Ya sabes que me fijo en todo. 

- Por eso mismo me extraña. ¿Entonces que con Draco? Cuenta.  

- Es que... Estaba pendiente de otra cosa.- Reconoce él. Rehuye mi mirada. 

- ¿De otra cosa? ¿De que cosa? 

- Bueno, más bien de otra... Persona. 

Frunzo en entrecejo. ¿Otra persona?

- ¿Qué otra persona, Zac?

- Nadie importante...

- Zacharias. 

- Vale, vale. De un chico, ¿contenta?

No sé por que me sorprendo. ¿No es gay? Pues ya está. Aunque no lo puedo evitar. Levanto las cejas. 

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de slytherin? ¿Por qué? 

- Porque estaba muy bueno.

Silencio. 

- Vaya, te gusta un chico. 

- ¿Qué me gusta? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo sólo he dicho que está bueno, nada más, eh...

- Claro. 

- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?- Mueve las manos más de lo habitual. ¡Ja!

- No. 

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que no eres la clase de chicos que cuando ven a un tío bueno pierden la cabeza.- lo pienso un momento más y ya no me cabe ninguna duda- Te gusta.- Noto algo punzante en mi pecho que no me gusta nada... Le gusta. 

- Por Merlín,- se pasa la mano por el pelo, resignado- me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba. 

- Sí, lo sé. 

Silencio. Se oyen risas a lo lejos. 

- ¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?- pregunto yo, finalmente. 

- ¿El que?- Ahora se hace el despistado. 

- Qué te gusta un chico. 

- Por que...- rehuye mi mirada, otra vez- pensaba que no sería adecuado decírtelo. 

- Como puedes ver quiero que me cuentes esas cosas. Quiero saberlas. 

Momento incómodo. 

- ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿No te importa que me guste alguien?- Así parece un buen chico y todo. 

Lo pienso. 

- No. 

Soy una embustera. Que me trague la tierra. Me gusta Zacharias y el muy capullo se pilla por otra persona. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo competir! Maldición.

- Mejor. Así podré contarte mis posibles actividades homosexuales.- Mierda. Genial. 

Antes de que él pueda decir nada peor me avanzo. 

- ¿Se puede saber el nombre de la víctima? 

Me mira y suspira. Creo que pensaba que no lo preguntaría. Ingenuo. Quiero saber a quien debo odiar. Se decide y dice: 

- Blaise. Blaise Zabinni. 

Blaise Zabinni... Le harás compañía a Draco Malfoy en mi lista de los más odiados. 

¡Por fin sola! Primero Zac y sus noticias, luego Ron y sus histerismos... La verdad, ¿cuánto hace que Luna persigue a Ron? Ya debería haberse acostumbrado. ¡Pero no! A darme la lata. Por Merlín, que se odien o que se quieran, ¡pero no quiero volver a oír más de ese tema!

Y ahora creo que me iré a la biblioteca, que tengo mucho...

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!- Grita Susan mientras corre hacia mí. Parece alterada. 

Y llega hasta donde estoy. 

- ¿Qué pasa, Susan?- Pregunto, intrigada. 

- ¿Qué que pasa? ¡Pasa que las Slytherins contraatacan! 

¿Contraatacan? ¿Se defenderán contra esta ofensa del club? ¿Cómo?

Me incorporo. 

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo? ¡Cuenta!

Ella intenta recuperarse de la carrera que se acaba de pegar. 

- Pues... Pues han... Ellas han...

- ¡Ellas han que, por Merlín!

¡Me esta poniendo histérica!

- Ellas han creado otro club, Ginny... Se llama: ¡Quiero a Draco Malfoy!- Dice ella al fin.

No puedo evitar quedarme perpleja primero. Luego suelto una carcajada. Y luego muchas más ya totalmente descontrolada. 

Caigo al suelo, aún riendo a carcajada limpia. 

¡Quiero a Draco Malfoy! ¡Qué fuerte!

**N/A: **

Queridas Lectoras (qué formal que me ha quedado, ¿eh?), 

Os quiero dar las gracias a TODAS por dejarme un review. De verdad, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que os gustara. Este es el primer capítulo, que también espero que os guste. A ver si puedo escribir el segundo con cierta rapidez... Cof cof. 

Procedamos a responder los reviews: 

_Miina_ (¡Muchas gracias, cielo! Me cuesta mucho seguir los fics... No sé, no tengo paciencia. ¡Pero lo intentaré!), _Gwen_ (Sí, la pobre está puteada, pero bueno... Ya verás como se arregla ^^), _Patty-vg_ (¡Graaaaaaaacias guapísima! Eres un cielo), _Nimph_ (Bueno, ¿para algo eres mi beta, no? Y el loro no me interesa, gracias ^^U), _Tak_ (¡A todo el mundo le gustan los D/G! XD Nos vemos en El Gremio), _Cait_ (Aquí tienes más, tranquilo ^^U ¡Y más Luna también!), _Vane_ (Me alegro de que no odies a Draco Malfoy ^^U), _Haruka of the Sidhe_ (No sé que decirte, me ha encantado tu review. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Hasta otra guapa!), _Amelia_04, Neko-chan_ (A veure si t'ha agradat el capitulet. Ens veiem a castellá guapa), _Thuringwethil _(Continuado ^^), _Ginny-montero_ (¿Si pienso que estas loca? Eh, bueno... esto... me tengo que ir... xD), Luciana, SaraMeliss (Gracias ^^),  _Susy snape Malfoy, Eri mond licht, Mary_ (¿Draco/Pansy? También me encanta), _AiRiLeE_ (Escribo, escribo... Gracias). 

Nada, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas!

Un beso.


End file.
